The present disclosure relates generally to nano-fibrous microspheres.
Biomaterials have been shown to be useful for engineering tissue regeneration and repair. In many instances (e.g., fabricating an entire organ or a large piece of tissue for transplant), it is desirable or even necessary to utilize biomaterial scaffolds that are designed specifically for the patient's anatomy. Designing such scaffolds may be difficult, due to irregular shaped defects and wounds. Hydrogels or other fluid-like injectable materials are often used in such instances. While such materials may be readily manipulated and minimally invasive, they do have limitations. Some fluid-like injectable materials do not possess a desired level of biodegradability, do not include large pores (which may be ideal for cell migration and proliferation), and/or do not have suitable adhesive properties.